The Perfume
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: Valerie wears a new perfume that affects Danny... badly. How will this impact his secret? Sequel to "The Haircut". Reveal fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **So, here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to "The Haircut"! Hope you enjoy it as much as the first story! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

Danny pulled the beanie down tightly on his head, hiding the skunk stripe that was slowly disappearing; the bang that had been lopped off during his haircut ages ago had already grown back.

Danny had discovered, thanks to his half-ghost status, that his hair would grow back to the way it was before he got a haircut in the first place faster than usual. It would have been hard to explain why his hair was growing back so fast, but thankfully, Jazz, Sam and Tucker helped make excuses as to why his hair was growing back faster than normal.

And his mom, too.

It had been two months since his mom had found out his secret, and he was glad that she did. She helped Danny with excuses as to why he was late for curfew, helped hide his injuries from ghost fights, and subtly tampered with the ghost weapons so that they wouldn't target Danny anymore. It was such a relief, to have his mom know his secret, and they(Danny, Jazz and Maddie)were talking about how to tell Jack Danny's secret. They had agreed that, until Danny was ready to tell Jack himself, that they would wait before telling him.

However, Danny's skunk stripe was still obvious, and he had been wearing beanies to school more often to hide it; he did _not_ need Dash teasing him about it.

After checking and re-checking that the beanie effectively hid the skunk stripe, Danny walked out of his room and slid down the banister of the stairs, before he swung himself off the banister before he could hit the knob at the end.

"Danny, sweetie, be careful! You could break your neck!" a familiar voice chided.

Danny turned around to see his mom standing there, a semi-stern look on her face.

"Mom, I wasn't going to break my neck," Danny said back lightheartedly, which earned him an exasperated sigh from Maddie.

"I know, sweetie, I just want you to be careful," she told him, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm always careful," Danny said back, grinning. He grabbed his back pack and-since it was only his mom-shouted, "I'm going ghost!" and transformed into his ghost form.

With a final goodbye wave to his mom, Danny turned intangible and phased out of the house, flying towards Casper High.

…

 _Meanwhile_

"I am so late, I am so late, I am so _late_!"

The same phrase could be heard muttered repeatedly as a girl hurriedly put her burnt orange turtleneck sweater over her head. With a final yank, the girl pulled the sweater over her head, revealing forest green eyes, wavy brown-black hair and an orange hairband keeping her wavy locks back.

Valerie Grey ran out of her room, grabbed an apple and her bag, shouted a quick, "Bye!", to her dad and raced out of the apartment building as if a nest of furious hornets was after her. She didn't slow down until she had reached her usual bus stop, but just her luck, it had already left.

"Dang it!" Valerie cursed, glaring at the ground. She was considering the pros and cons of walking to school vs. riding her hover board to school when a black and white blur flew past her. The wind created by the blur blew Valerie's wavy hair in front of her face, but as soon as her hair was out of the way, she got her first good look at the blur, and her eyes narrowed into a death glare of absolute hatred.

Oh, she recognised the blur all right. It was…

" _Phantom_!" Valerie angrily hissed, shooting daggers at the ghost that pretended to be a "hero" as it flew in the sky, completely oblivious to her presence.

Hover board it is then.

Running into an alleyway, Valerie activated her suit and flew after Phantom, following his ecto-signature as she readied her biggest, most destructive blaster, preparing to obliterate the ghostly menace and _finally_ get her revenge on the ghost for having her dad get fired from his job and ruining her life once and for all.

Phantom _still_ remained oblivious to her presence.

Valerie readied her targeting systems, propped her blaster on her shoulder, prepared her shot… only to have Phantom make a sharp turn to the left.

"Dang it!" Valerie shouted, turning her hover board to the left, not giving up on her prey.

She flew closer and closer to Phantom, who for once hadn't realised she was only a few inches behind him. She shifted her blaster to a more comfortable position, flipped the safety off the trigger, readied her finger…

A whine and she shot her blast aimed straight for Phantom.

…

Danny had just been enjoying a flight to school when he heard it-the unmistakeable whine of an ecto-blaster.

Danny gulped, knowing _exactly_ who would fire at him…

 _Valerie_.

Danny quickly flew to the right-and just in time, for he watched as a blast meant for him sailed past him, narrowly missing him. Eyes wide, he turned around, and saw Valerie in her Red Huntress suit on her hover board, and holding the biggest blaster he had ever seen.

This was _not_ how his flight to school was supposed to be.

…

Valerie growled underneath her mask.

She had him! She had Phantom in her sights! He would have been destroyed by her perfect shot… if only his darn ghostly hearing hadn't heard the sound of her gun firing the blast and he hadn't swerved out of the way.

Why did ghosts, especially _this_ ghost, have to make her life so _difficult_!?

Phantom looked at her, a look of complete surprise on his face.

"You shot at me!" he exclaimed, and Valerie had to resist eye-rolling at that.

"Course I shot at you! You're a ghost, and I'm a ghost hunter! What do I think I was going to do? Let you escape?" Valerie asked back sarcastically.

"But I thought we had a truce!"

"News flash: that truce ended _ages_ ago, remember?"

Phantom scowled, remembering that their truce had ended _ages_ ago too.

"I knew that. It's just… I haven't seen you out hunting, well, ghosts for nearly a _year_! I thought you gave up ghost hunting," Phantom said.

"I was biding my time! And I _have_ been ghost-hunting; you've just never seen me," Valerie retorted back. She readied another blaster and shouted, "Now say goodbye, ghost boy!"

She fired, but Phantom retaliated by throwing up a shield, deflecting the blast, much to Valerie's aggravation. She sent a missile from her hover board, but Phantom simply froze it with his ice powers and shattered it with a punch, destroying it.

Valerie gritted her teeth and flew headlong at Phantom, swinging a punch at him, which hit him dead on. Phantom was flung back into a building, but recovered quickly. He flew up and shot off into the air, flying away from her, hoping to lose her, but Valerie immediately chased after him. A gun popped out of her suit and she fired several blasts at Phantom, but he either dodged out of the way or counter-attacked by firing ghost rays at the blasts from her gun. He flew even faster, and Valerie still chased after him. She readied another missile, and was prepared to fire it… only to see that Phantom had disappeared. Looking at her tracker, Valerie saw that his ecto-signature had disappeared as well.

"ARGGH!" Valerie shouted in anger and frustration. Ducking into a nearby alley, she deactivated her suit and walked out of the alley, where she saw she was close to her school, Casper High.

In an angry mood, Valerie stormed towards Casper High, not noticing _another_ person in the alleyway.

…

Danny had quickly ducked into the alley and had just transformed back to human form when he saw that Valerie was heading into the same alley, obviously to change out of her suit. Quickly turning invisible, Danny pressed up against a wall as Valerie deactivated her suit and stormed out of the alleyway, an angry look on her face.

When he was certain that Valerie was far away, Danny dropped the invisibility and walked out, breathing out a massive sigh of relief.

" _That_ was close," Danny muttered. He readjusted his beanie and walked to Casper High, knowing that was just another of his narrow escapes from the Red Huntress. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen this week.

Boy, was he wrong.

…

It was after first period and Valerie was getting her books out for her next class. She was still furious that Phantom had eluded her again, but that anger melted away when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey Valerie."

Valerie turned around and saw Danny. He was wearing his usual white T-shirt with a red oval in the centre, blue jeans and red and white sneakers, but he was also wearing a dark blue jacket, since it got really cold in November, and a red beanie over his raven-black locks, with the beanie pulled firmly over the back of his head. His icy blue eyes were warm with friendless, and he had a smile on his face, a smile that made Valerie's heart thump a thousand miles per hour in her chest.

Although her and Danny were just strictly friends, Valerie couldn't help but still have a tiny crush on him. Danny was just so… crush-worthy. He was funny, nice, a tiny bit awkward and clumsy, but that just made him even more adorable. She knew that they would only remain friends, and she was happy with that; after all, she _was_ the one who had said that they couldn't have a relationship, mainly due to her ghost-hunting activities and that she didn't want to have him get hurt in one of her fights against ghosts. But that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to have the tiniest crush on him, right?

Right?

"Val? Val? Val, are you there?"

"Uh, what?" Valerie asked. She saw Danny look at her with a puzzled look on his face and winced. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"It's okay. It's just… you kinda spaced out there," Danny said to her, his puzzlement turning to concern.

Valerie winced again.

"Sorry, Danny. I was just thinking, and I didn't get much sleep last night," Valerie told him; she didn't want to admit she still had a crush on him when she had said that things were over between them.

Danny nodded, as if understanding her, which Valerie felt was weird. He couldn't _possibly_ understand what she went through every single night to protect this town from the menace that is Phantom and every other ghost like him, right?

Right?

"Same here; I didn't get much sleep as well. Trying to finish Lancer's assignment before today," Danny said, which earned him a small smile from Valerie.

"I know; that assignment is absolute _torture_."

"I know! Is he _trying_ to kill us with these assignments and book reports _before_ college?"

Valerie laughed and Danny gave her a small smile, before his eyes flicked to his watch on his wrist.

"I have to go to Sam and Tuck now; we're walking to class together. See you around, Val," Danny farewelled.

"See you around," Valerie farewelled back, waving goodbye.

As soon as Danny was out of sight, Valerie sighed and leaned on her locker, holding her books to her chest, before she stood up and scowled.

 _Get a grip, girl! Remember,_ you _called things off with Danny! You're just friends! Why do you still have a crush on him?_ Valerie berated herself, and a small voice in her mind whispered, _Because you still like him._

Valerie shook her head and opened her locker again to get her pencil case, but as soon as she opened her locker, she saw that inside, was a slim rectangular box in black wrapping paper and had a red ribbon tied around it. On top was a note.

Valerie took the note off the box and read, " _Here's a little something that will not only double as ghost repellant, but also as a nice perfume. Vlad_."

Confused, Valerie unwrapped the box, opened the actual box, and pulled out a slim black glass perfume bottle that had a red cap carved like a rose. The perfume was labelled _Blood Rose_.

"Why would Vlad send me _perfume_?" Valerie asked -the-less, she uncapped the perfume and sprayed a test spray and immediately, a sweet, fragrant smell met her nostrils. The perfume smelled like roses, but it had a metallic scent to it too, like how blood smelt. But it still smelled beautiful.

She sprayed some _Blood Rose_ perfume on her neck and some on the inside of her wrists, capped it again, and stored it in her locker and walked to her next class-which she had with Danny, Sam and Tucker-not knowing the events that would happen afterwards.

 **And that's the first chapter of the sequel to "The Haircut", "The Perfume," done!**

 **Ooo, what's the perfume that Vlad sent Valerie? How will it affect Danny? Those are the big questions, but they'll be answered soon.**

 **No, I do not own Danny Phantom, all rights belong to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, and here's the next chapter of "The Perfume"! Hope you enjoy! No, I don't own Danny Phantom, even though I wish I did. That marvellous show belongs solely to Butch Hartman. I only own this story. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

The bell blared for second period and Danny skidded into the classroom, panting. The teacher, Ms. Johns, fixed Danny with a disapproving look.

"Late again, Mr. Fenton. That's the sixth time in two days," Ms. Johns said to Danny disapprovingly.

Danny bowed his head.

"Sorry, Ms. Johns. I… got lost," Danny apologised.

Ms. Johns sighed.

"I'll let it slid _this_ time, but next time will be different. Clear, Mr. Fenton?" Ms. Johns asked.

Danny nodded.

"As crystal," he muttered.

"Then you can sit next to Miss. Manson," Ms. Johns said. Danny nodded and sat next to Sam.

Sam tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote on it, passing it to Danny. The halfa took the paper and read the note on it.

 _ **Who was it this time? SM**_

Danny wrote underneath Sam's note and passed it back to her. The Goth girl read Danny's note underneath her own.

 _Box Ghost. DF._

Sam wrote a response back and passed it back to Danny, who read Sam's response.

 _ **He never seems to give up, does he? SM**_

Danny chuckled and wrote an immediate response back, which Sam read immediately.

 _You think after three years he would take a hint, right? DF._

Smiling, Sam wrote a reply back and passed the note to Danny, who read it.

 _ **At least he's persistent. SM**_

Danny wrote his response and handed it to Sam, who read it.

 _True. But I swear, if I have to stuff him in the Fenton Thermos_ again _, I'll leave him in there for a night. DF._

 _ **Danny! SM**_

 _What? It's true. He's a real nuisance, and I am close to leaving him in there. DF_.

Sam shook her head, smiling.

 _ **I agree with you there, but still, it's a bit cruel to leave a ghost in the Fenton Thermos; even one as annoying as Box Ghost. SM**_

 _Okay, I won't leave him in the Fenton Thermos… unless he_ really _annoys me. DF._

Sam bit back a laugh as she slid the note back in her notebook, since Ms. Johns was about to start the lesson. But as the history teacher opened her mouth, Valerie came running in, panting. Ms. Johns frowned at Valerie.

"Miss. Grey! Why are you late?" Ms. Johns asked.

"I… got lost," Valerie answered, wincing. Ms. Johns sighed again.

"'Got lost'. That seems to be the excuse of the day," Ms. Johns muttered. She fixed Valerie with a stern look.

"Very well. You can sit next to Mr. Fenton over there," Ms. Johns said, gesturing to Danny. Valerie nodded and walked over to Danny and sat down next to him. As soon as she did, Danny smelled a beautiful, slightly familiar smell. It smelled like roses, but also like blood…

Danny's blood turned to ice as his eyes widened.

 _Oh no._

"Now," Ms. Johns said, gesturing to the board. "General George Washington became, after the American Revolutionary War, the fir-"

But Ms. Johns didn't finish-for she was interrupted by a scream.

 **And this chapter is done!**

 **I know this was short and that it was a cliffhanger, and that I'm evil for leaving a cliffhanger. Don't kill me for it!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked that little note-passing scene. Box Ghost, along with Ember, Skulker, Dan Phantom and Vlad, is one of my favourite villains; he just tries so hard to be scary and evil.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **And here is the third chapter of "The Perfume"! Man, I am on a roll today! Maybe this story might be finished today?**

 **Anyway, in no shape or form do I own Danny Phantom, despite wishing that I did. It belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter; please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

Everyone turned around as soon as the scream came… and saw Danny Fenton on the ground, writhing in pain as faint red smoke came off his body, screaming his head off from pain.

"MR. FENTON!" Ms. Johns yelled, looking at Danny in worry and shock as her student screamed pain-filled screams.

Sam, Tucker(who was sitting behind Sam)and Valerie watched in shock as Danny continued to writhe on the ground in pain, his pain-filled screams becoming louder and shriller.

Sam and Tucker snapped out of their shock and immediately got out of their seats and went to Danny's side, helping their friend sit up as Danny continued to scream.

Valerie and every single other student just continued to stare at Danny in shock.

Sam, noticing everyone staring at Danny, shouted, "DON'T JUST SIT THERE! SOMEBODY GET THE NURSE!"

Mikey was the first to snap out of his shock. Standing up from his seat, he bolted to the nurse's office as if an angry bull(cough, cough, _Dash_ , cough, cough)was running after him. Everyone else continued to look on in shock and worry for their classmate.

"What's happening to Fenton?" Dash demanded; Danny _may_ be his favourite punching bag, but he didn't want… whatever was happening… happening to him.

Sam looked at Dash and said, her face paler than usual from worry and concern for Danny, "I don't know."

Everyone became silent at that.

Danny continued to scream in pain.

Sam saw the looks on everyone's faces and added, "I mean, I _think_ I know what's happening to him, but I'm not entirely sure… it was so long ago…"

She looked worriedly at Danny as his screams rose an octave higher, the red smoke coming more frequently off his body as the pain he was feeling increased.

Valerie remained rooted to her seat, frozen in terror and worry for her friend and secret crush. She wanted to go to him, but the murderous look Sam was throwing to everyone made her hesitate.

Ms. Johns ran to her desk and pulled out her phone, dialling in a number and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton? Sorry to interrupt you, but something's happening to Danny," Ms. Johns said to Maddie, continuing to look at Danny with worry.

Danny screamed, eyes closed shut in pain. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny as they waited for Mikey to come back with the nurse.

Star, looking worriedly at Danny, asked, "I-is he going to be okay?"

Tucker looked at Star and answered, "I hope so."

No one dared to speak after that.

For five, tense minutes, everyone could do nothing but stare in worry and concern for Danny, who seemed like he was only feeling more pain with each passing second. Sam and Tucker, when they were not throwing concerned, worried looks for their friend, were scanning the classroom, obviously looking for the thing that was causing Danny so much pain.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from the hall and Mikey rushed in, panting.

"I've… got… the… nurse," he gasped out, slumping against the wall. A second later, Nurse Hawkins appeared. She gasped when she saw the screaming Danny, the red smoke coming off his body more and more as he continued to twitch and writhe in pain from whatever was affecting him.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to Mr. Fenton?" Nurse Hawkins demanded as she gently scooped the screaming boy into her arms bridal style.

"I don't know! One minute, he was fine, the next he's suddenly on the floor, screaming and moving around in pain and red smoke coming off his body!" Ms. Johns answered, having finished her call to Maddie, a panicked and worried look in her eyes.

Nurse Hawkins looked at Danny and said, "I'll take him to the nurse's office, try to find out what's wro-"

" _AAAAHHHHH!"_

It was the loudest, most pain-filled scream that Danny had screamed so far; almost like a wail. Everyone looked at Danny as his body generated even more red smoke.

Sam and Tucker ran up to Nurse Hawkins and Sam shouted, "Nurse Hawkins, we may know what's going on, but we need to get him out of here RIGHT _NOW_!"

Nurse Hawkins, who had been shocked at Sam's outburst, nodded grimly and walked out of the classroom, Sam and Tucker right after her. Their fellow classmates were about to follow them, but Sam sent them a venomous look, making them stay rooted to their chairs. The Goth girl shortly ran after Tucker and Nurse Hawkins holding Danny.

Valerie, along with every student in the classroom, prayed that Danny would be all right.

…

Danny's screams could be heard all throughout the school as Nurse Hawkins hurriedly walked to the nurse's office, Sam and Tucker hot on her heels.

The nurse's office appeared in front of them, and without any hesitation, Nurse Hawkins ran inside, Sam right after her. Tucker hesitated in front of the nurse's office, but he pushed back his fear and ran headlong into the nurse's office.

Nurse Hawkins placed Danny down on a bed and ran to the medical cabinet, Danny screaming his lungs out. Sam and Tucker stood beside him, feeling even more worried for their friend.

"Miss. Manson, what is the thing that is making Danny feel this much pain?" Nurse Hawkins asked as she rummaged around in the cabinet.

"I know what it may be, but I'm not sure. It's been so long since we last encountered _it_ , that I believed we would never encounter it again," Sam answered, holding Danny's hand worriedly.

Nurse Hawkins sighed exasperatedly.

"Miss. Manson, if you're not going to tell me what _it_ is, I can't help Mr. Fenton. If you tell me what _it_ is, I can hel-" Nurse Hawkins started to say, when all of a sudden, Danny's screams died down to pain-filled moans.

Nurse Hawkins, Sam and Tucker turned and looked at Danny. He was still quivering with pain, but the red smoke was fading now, and he was not screaming anymore. Sam and Tucker gave relieved smiles to each other, before turning worriedly to Danny.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Danny, if you are okay, say something," Tucker added.

Danny weakly opened his eyes. He looked at Sam and Tucker and whispered, "I _hate_ those stupid flowers."

And then he passed out.

 **Wow, that was intense!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it wasn't too boring or cruddy.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!**

 **And, here's the next chapter of "The Perfume"! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom. That amazingly wonderful show belongs solely to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

Everyone was milling around frantically in front of the nurse's office, wanting to hear if Danny was okay. Word had travelled that Danny Fenton had suddenly collapsed to the floor screaming in class and had to immediately head to the nurse's office, he was in that much pain. And now, nearly the whole school had gathered in front of the nurse's office to hear if Danny Fenton was okay

Valerie was at the very front of the crowd, practically pressed up against the doors as she nervously waited for news of Danny's condition. She had never felt so… _afraid_ … than in the moment Danny fell to the ground, screaming and writhing around on the floor in pain. She could still see the red smoke wafting off from Danny's body, hear the screams of pain, see that tortured look on his face as some unseen assailant made Danny feel that terrible pain…

It had scared Valerie; she had honestly thought Danny was going to _die_ , by the way that he was screaming and the way that red smoke seemed to drift off from his body.

Someone shoved Valerie aside and the African-American girl watched as Jazz ran inside the nurse's office, closely followed by hers and Danny's parents, obviously having heard what happened to Danny.

Standing up, Valerie leaned on the door, her heart thumping as her insides twisted with worry for her friend and secret crush.

 _Danny, please be okay,_ she prayed, hoping against hope that Danny would be alright.

…

When Danny came to again, he almost jumped out of his skin when a booming voice shouted very, very, _very_ close to his sensitive ears.

"DANNY-BOY, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!"

A startled yelp tore its way out of Danny's throat, and before he knew it, he was bombarded by a massive, bone-crushing bear hug.

"Dad!" Danny squeaked, as he felt his rib cage becoming sore from his dad hugging the life out of him; well, _half_ -life, but you get the point.

Jack got a sheepish look on his face and released Danny from the bear hug, letting Danny gently fall back on the bed he was laying on, rubbing his side.

"Sorry, Danny," Jack apologised.

"It's okay, Dad," Danny said, even though he winced at how sore his ribs felt.

He only had a second to breath before Maddie pulled him into _another_ tight bear hug, which did his ribs no good as they screamed in protest from being crushed by Maddie's even-tighter(if it was possible)bear hug.

"Danny! Oh, my baby boy! Are you all right? What happened to you? Are you okay?" Maddie asked, her questions coming as fast as machine gun fire. A concerned look was in her violet eyes.

"I'm fine, Mom; just had a bit of an allergic reaction, that's all. I'm okay Mom, really," Danny answered her, giving her a half-smile to show that he was _really_ alright.

And he was; the pain he had felt in the classroom was gone now, noticeably since he was away from _it_.

Maddie nodded, though she still had a concerned look in her eyes.

It was at that moment Danny heard all the noise and chatter outside.

"What's going on outside?" Danny asked, trying to sit up, but winced; okay, maybe the pain from _it_ was not _entirely_ gone.

A familiar hand gently pushed Danny back down onto the bed. He looked up and saw Sam looking at him, a gentle smile full of relief that he was okay on her face.

Danny gave her a small smile back-and was assaulted by another bear hug.

What was with all of the bone-crushing _bear hugs_!?

"Dude! You're awake!" Tucker exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as he practically crushed Danny to death(seriously, what was up with these near-death, crushing bear hugs?!).

"Yeah, man, I'm awake. But Tuck, can you let go now before you crush me to death please?" Danny asked.

Tucker winced and immediately let go.

"Sorry, Danny," Tucker apologised, giving Danny an apologetic look. "But Danny, you had me and Sam scared back there. What happened?"

Danny had a guess that he had a feeling was right, but he didn't want to share it with his dad in the room. He looked around and didn't notice the school nurse; good. At least it meant he only had to make _one_ person leave the room.

And he had an idea that might just work.

Taking in a deep breath, Danny schooled his face so that he looked scared, and shouted with as much terror as he could muster, "G-g-GHOST!"

Immediately, Jack's head whipped up and he looked around, an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Where, Danny-boy?" Jack asked, pulling out a Fenton Bazooka.

"I-I think I saw it o-outside the d-door," Danny stammered out, still keeping his scared look on his face. He pretended to look hard and added, "It just phased through the roof."

With a shout of, "MADDIE, WE'VE GOT A RUNNER!", Jack ran headlong out the door. Surprised shouts and startled shrieks came as Jack nearly ploughed the entire student body gathered in front of the nurse's office like wheat in a field in his mad dash to catch the "ghost", not noticing that Maddie wasn't chasing after him.

Danny sighed, glad that his plan had worked. He frowned, as he heard groans and angry shouts; it sounded like the entire school was outside.

"What's going on outside?" Danny asked, repeating his earlier question.

"While you were passed out, word spread like wildfire throughout the school that you suddenly collapsed in class and started to scream and red smoke came off your body. I think every single student in Casper High is outside," Jazz answered.

Danny gave her a grateful look, before his eyes widened.

"When I was passed out?" Danny repeated. He looked at Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Maddie and asked nervously, "Uh, guys, how long was I out?"

"Oh, about… six days," Tucker answered.

"SIX _DAYS_?!" Danny shouted; no _way_ was he out _that_ long!

Tucker laughed, and said, "I'm just kidding. It's only been about three hours."

Danny relaxed; _that_ was more reasonable.

"But Danny, what happened to you in class to make you suddenly collapse, scream in pain and have red smoke come off your body?" Maddie asked, concerned for her son.

Danny shared a look with Sam and Tucker.

"I have a feeling, but it's been _ages_ since we encountered _it_ … I thought it was extinct in this time," Danny said.

In this time? Maddie frowned at that. That didn't make any sense! Unless…

"Danny, did you, Sam and Tucker travel through _time_?" Maddie asked.

At that, Danny, Sam and Tucker got uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"Yes," they answered.

Maddie groaned; she would have to have a _serious_ talk with Danny, Sam and Tucker about the consequences of time-travel… wait. When did her life become so strange that she had to tell her son and his friends a serious talk about the consequences of _time-travel_? It seemed that her life had got even weirder after she discovered Danny's secret.

Jazz gave her mother an understanding look and said, "I felt the same way when I found out too."

Maddie gave a grateful smile to her eldest daughter; at least someone knew what she was feeling about her life had become even weirder at finding out Danny was half-ghost.

Anyway, back to the conversation.

"Danny, what happened when you, Sam and Tucker travelled through time?" Maddie asked.

Danny, Sam and Tucker shared a look before Danny started explaining.

"It was around two years ago. One of my allies, Frostbite, has what is called an Infi-Map. Basically, it's a map that can lead you to whatever destination you want, and has every location of a ghost's lair, and where natural portals can be found. Me, Sam and Tucker got lost in the Ghost Zone, and we crashed into Frostbite's home, the Far Frozen, and he gave us the Infi-Map to help us get home. We… accidentally told the map to take us home, without Frostbite since he was going to show us a safe path back home.

"I was going to give the map back to Frostbite, and I did, but I decided that before I did give it back, that me, Sam and Tucker would take a… joyride, I think, with the map. It lead us to two natural portals that lead into different times, and the second one…"

Danny got an uneasy look on his face, and Sam picked it up from there.

"The Infi-Map lead us to a natural portal that was a portal to 1600's Salem. We went through the portal, and while there, I was almost burned at the stake for being accused as a witch. Danny tried to save me, but when he went to save me…"

"I was repelled back by a circle of flowers around the stake Sam was tied to," Danny continued. He looked at Maddie. "Mom, imagine the worst pain possible that has happened to you. Now times that by ten… no, by _fifty_ , and compare that to having you been burned slowly from the inside out. That was how I felt when I was repelled by those flowers.

"It burned me from the inside out, and when I was tossed into the circle of those flowers, that pain increased tenfold. Tucker dragged me out, but it was still burning me. I felt like I was going to fully die; those flowers were to meant repel and, possibly, destroy ghosts. But…"

"But I got an idea and asked Tucker to eat the flowers; the person who made that circle of them said that they were edible. After Tucker ate the flowers-"

"Which I still have nightmares about eating; I don't think my stomach would _never_ be the same after that," Tucker interrupted, shuddering.

Sam rolled her eyes and went on, "After Tucker ate the flowers, Danny stopped screaming; he was no longer in danger. He saved me from being burned at the stake and we got the heck out of there."

"After that… adventure... we _had_ to find out if _it_ was still a danger to me in _this_ time. When we looked _it_ up, we discovered it went extinct at around the 1600's, due to overuse. To say we were overjoyed that _it_ wasn't a problem for me in _this_ time is an understatement. We practically forgot about _it_ as we never _imagined_ we would encounter _it_ again. But, we have today," Danny finished.

"That red smoke that came off Danny's body… it's an obvious side effect of _it_ affecting ghosts and half-ghosts. I would have recognised it anywhere," Sam said. She shivered, recalling the tortured, pained look on Danny's face from both times he encountered _it_.

"But, what exactly is _it_?" Maddie asked, confused over that. They said it was a flower, but _it_ was a bit sketchy.

"It looks like a rose, only redder and the stem and leaves are black. And the smell… it smells like roses, with the faintest smell of something metallic," Sam described.

"And… what's _it_ called?" Maddie persisted.

Sam was about to say _it's_ name, but Danny beat her to it.

" _It's_ called… blood blossoms."

 **And, the chapter's finished!**

 **Well, the source of what caused Danny so much pain has been revealed! Those cursed blood blossoms! Now, Team Phantom has to ask…** _ **where**_ **did those blood blossoms come from?**

 **This story's gonna be longer than "The Haircut" because the person who will discover Danny's secret is Valerie, and I want to have the reveal happen a few chapters into the story. I hope you don't mind "The Perfume" being longer than "The Haircut"!**

 **Before you ask, this may not be a DannyXValerie fanfic, since I love the DannyXSam and the TuckerXValerie ships, but it's** _ **soooo**_ **fun to write Valerie having a tiny crush on Danny!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and no, I don't own Danny Phantom. That joy of a show is owned by Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there!**

 **So, here's the next chapter of "The Perfume"! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, that absolutely wonderful show is owned by Butch Hartman. I only own this story!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter; please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

Valerie was tempted to pace in front of the nurse's office's doors, but there was so many students milling around waiting for the news of Danny's condition, it was difficult to do it. So Valerie settled for restlessly drumming her fingers against her knee. Her eyes flicked back to the doors, waiting for the slightest hint of them opening to appear. She so _badly_ wanted to run inside there and see if Danny was okay for herself, but she just have to wait.

Good thing three years of ghost hunting gave you a lot of patience, from waiting for ghosts to show up, to waiting for your newest shipment of weapons to arrive and to readying your perfect shot to take down the ghost.

Suddenly, a shout of, "MADDIE, WE'VE GOT A RUNNER!" came, and a large orange blur carrying a sliver bazooka with green accents barrelled right out of the nurse's office and right past her, ploughing through the thick throng of students around the doors of the nurse's office. Valerie let out a startled yelp, sure she had just narrowly avoided being trampled by Danny's enthusiastic dad, Jack Fenton, who got a little _too_ childish when it came to ghosts. And it looked like he was chasing another one.

 _Wait a minute. If there's a ghost here…_

Valerie discreetly sniffed the inside of her wrist, and the smell of her _Blood Rose_ perfume was already faint. She wasn't totally sure if it _was_ a ghost repellant, but… better to be safe than sorry.

She immediately ran to her locker to spray herself a second time with her _Blood Rose_ perfume that may or not be-to her-an effective ghost repellant.

Little did she know _how_ effective it was; thanks to a _special_ ingredient in it…

 **So, yeah, this is the chapter!**

 **Sorry that it's short. The next chapter will come out hopefully today or tomorrow, so you don't have to wait** _ **too**_ **long for it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyway, I've just published my first Danny Phantom crossover story! Yay! It's a Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom crossover story titled "I am The Ghost King!". If you guys want to read that, feel free to.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there!**

 **Okay, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **No, I do not own Danny Phantom, that solely belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

Blood blossoms.

Even the _name_ sent shivers up Danny's spine. He never imagined he would face those ghost-repelling flowers again.

But, he did. And they were as painful as he remembered them to be; maybe even more so than they were when he was first burned by them.

"Blood blossoms," Maddie repeated, trying out the name. She had to admit, the name fit the flowers that had caused her baby boy so much pain. She frowned.

"If it was blood blossoms that affected Danny… where did they come from?"

Sam, Tucker, Danny and Jazz looked at each other.

" _That's_ the question of the day right now," Tucker said. "But we honestly have no clue _where_ the blood blossoms came from back in class. One minute, Danny's fine, the next, he's being affected by the blood blossoms."

"I couldn't see any blood blossoms on Ms. Johns' desk or on the windowsills. Which means we're dealing with blood blossoms, but not in the same way we first encountered them," Sam commented.

"So, if the blood blossoms didn't affect Danny in the flower form… how _did_ they affect Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I have no clue. But, I feel fine now, guys. I'm sure I can survive another few hours at school," Danny said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure you can, but Danny, be careful, okay? Just in case," Maddie told Danny. Danny gave her a small smile.

"I'm always careful."

"Someday, _those_ words are going to be the end of you," Sam commented dryly. Danny smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well," Tucker said, cutting into the conversation, "I say it might be time that Danny rejoins the land of the living."

"But I'm already halfway there," Danny protested lightly. Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Maddie laughed at that.

Eventually, the nurse came back and also deemed that Danny was well enough to rejoin school. Maddie had left, but not before warning Danny about the blood blossoms. Jazz had also warned him as well, with Danny promising them that he'll try to stay away from them.

However, although he was worried about encountering them again and wanted to know where they came from, Danny believed that _this_ would be the _last_ time he would encounter blood blossoms again.

Man, was he dead wrong.

 **And this chapter's finished!**

 **I know, short chapter again, but hopefully, the next chapter will be longer!**

 **I think I might make this fanfic ten chapters, but no promises there. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

 **And here's the next chapter, which is-hopefully-longer than the previous chapters! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that wonderful show belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

"You okay, Danny?"

Danny chuckled.

"Sam, it's been less than ten minutes since I've been deemed well enough to survive the next few hours of school. I'm sure _that_ was just a one-time thing."

"Danny, you shouldn't brush stuff like this off! Any second longer back there and you could have been dead!" Sam chided. She lowered her voice and added, " _Fully_ dead."

"I agree with Sam, dude. The blood blossoms affected you pretty badly; more than _last_ time, I think," Tucker said. "You should be careful. We don't even know _where_ the blood blossoms came from!"

"Tuck, I'm sure the blood blossoms are long gone by now. It's been less than ten minutes and nothing has happened," Danny told Tucker.

"Nothing _yet_ ," Sam interjected, looking at Danny meaningfully.

Danny shot her a look back and continued, "Anyway, I bet what happened back in class _isn't_ going to happen again. Besides, what are the odds that we're going to encounter blood blossoms again?"

Sam groaned. "Why do I feel that you just jinxed yourself, Danny?"

…

 _Meanwhile_

Valerie got her next books out of her locker for her next class before the bell for third period rang.

It was nearing the end of lunch, and Valerie was worried sick about Danny. The teachers and students were saying that he was fine, but Valerie didn't believe them. That pain-filled look on Danny's face… well, for her, she had to see that Danny was _actually_ okay _before_ she believed that the teachers and students were saying that he was okay.

A familiar laugh came; a laugh that made Valerie's heart thump a million miles an hour and made her knees go weak.

But, she had to see to believe what her ears were telling her.

Turning around, it was all Valerie could do to keep herself from bursting into tears of joy.

Danny was walking down the hallway with Sam and Tucker, laughing and happy. There was no pain, no red smoke coming off his body, no screams… just the carefree, friendly boy she was a friend to and had a crush on.

Feelings of relief, happiness and pure joy rushed through her and Valerie had to lean on her locker to keep herself from staggering.

Danny was okay! He was really okay! Valerie was so overjoyed, she could kiss him. But, of course, that would look weird, unless…

Subconsciously, Valerie sniffed the inside of her right wrist. The scent of her _Blood Rose_ perfume met her nostrils, as sharp and fragrant as when she first put it on. To make _extra_ -sure, she had sprayed herself twice, doubling her protection. But, maybe, _Danny_ would find it as nice as she did. Maybe… maybe she could pluck up her courage and, and…

Maybe, maybe she and Danny could try being a couple again.

"Hey, Val."

Valerie nearly yelped, startled. She turned and saw Danny leaning on a locker a few feet away, giving her that warm, friendly smile.

Valerie smiled back and greeted, "Hey Danny."

She looked behind Danny's shoulder and saw that Sam and Tucker were giving her suspicious looks.

"Danny, Sam and Tucker have their suspicious faces on again," Valerie pointed out to Danny.

Danny turned around and gave a glare to Sam and Tucker.

"Well, they are good friends; sometimes they get a little _overprotective_ ," Danny said, turning back to Valerie.

"I guess they might be after what happened in class," Valerie said back. She fiddled with her bracelets. "Speaking of that, are you okay?"

"I felt like my insides were on fire, but yeah, I'm okay," Danny replied, giving her that friendly smile… the smile that made Valerie's heart rate speed up.

Swallowing, Valerie steeled herself for what she was about to do.

"Danny," she started, walking towards him, "I was wondering…"

Danny's eyes widened and he stiffened.

"Valerie…" he started.

"If you don't want to, I don't mind, but there's something I need to tell you…"

"Valerie…" Danny tried again, only this time it was firmer.

"I know _I_ was the one who said we couldn't do this, but we could try it again…"

"Valerie…"

"I'm not gonna hide it any longer now. Danny, would you like to be my b-"

"VALERIE, STEP AWAY FROM ME!"

Valerie hurriedly took a few steps back, but it was too late.

Danny crumpled to the floor, screaming in agony as his face twisted into a look of absolute pain, that red smoke wafting off his body again. Valerie looked on in shock, stunned that the same thing that happened in Ms. Johns' class was happening to him again.

Sam and Tucker rushed to Danny's side, helping him up. When Valerie tentatively went towards them to help them, Sam sent her a look so scalding, it made Valerie quiver in fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Sam shouted, her voice filled with fury and venom. Tucker sent Valerie an equally furious look.

"Wh-what's going on? Why is… whatever it is… happening to Danny again?" Valerie asked, stammering from fear.

Wordlessly, Sam stood up and marched to Valerie. Grabbing Valerie's left wrist with a startled yelp, Sam sniffed the inside of her wrist, and her face morphed into one of absolute hatred. Letting go of Valerie's wrist, Sam opened the African-American girl's locker door with such force, it was a surprise that it didn't fly clean off it's hinges. Sam rummaged around once before she pulled something out in her clenched fist and slammed the locker shut.

When Sam opened her fist, Valerie's _Blood Rose_ perfume bottle was glinting innocently in the gothic girl's pale hand.

" _You're_ the one whose… _you've_ been spraying yourself with _it_?" Sam asked Valerie, uncontrolled anger in her face.

"What does my perfume have to do wi-"

"It has _everything_ to do with _this_!" Sam yelled, interrupting Valerie. She looked sorely tempted to throw it to the ground, but refrained herself from doing it. " _This_ is the source of why Danny suddenly collapses to the ground screaming in pain! And _you've_ been wearing it!"

Valerie's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

Sam nodded, her eyes almost like purple fire she was _that_ angry.

" _You're_ the reason why Danny got hurt in Ms. Johns' class!"

Valerie gasped.

Looking back at Danny, at him writhing on the ground in agony, it made sense. He had been fine… up until the moment she sat next to him. And now...

 _He was trying to warn me to stay away so that my perfume couldn't hurt him_ , Valerie realised. Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach, horribly twisting her insides.

Sam marched past Valerie, roughly brushing her shoulder. The Goth girl knelt beside Danny and slung his right arm around her shoulders, while Tucker slung Danny's left arm around his shoulders, proceeding to take Danny to… wherever they were going to go.

Before they could take a step, Valerie said to them, in a voice no louder than a whisper, "I-I never m-meant to _hurt_ Danny. I-I'm sorry."

Sam scoffed disbelievingly.

" _Sure_ you didn't."

"It doesn't stop you fr-" Tucker started to say, but Sam shot Tucker a meaningful look. Tucker, understanding the message, sent Valerie another scathing look, and with that, they half-walked, half-shuffled out of there, turning around the corner and heading to the front doors, obviously leaving the school.

Valerie slumped against the lockers, as the events of what just happened caught up to her.

 _She_ was the reason Danny got hurt back in history class? Her _perfume_ was the reason?

Valerie blinked back tears, guilt-ridden. She had hurt her friend, her crush, and she _didn't even know_. How could she _not_ know that her ghost-repelling perfume hurt Dan-

 _Wait_.

Valerie straightened up, frowning.

 _If my perfume's supposed to repel_ ghosts _... why did it hurt_ Danny _?_

 **Oh, and the reason why Danny was getting hurt is revealed! And, Valerie's getting close to the truth! Wonder what she'll do next?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and no, I don't own the marvel that is Danny Phantom. That absolutely wonderful show belongs only to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

 **Sorry about the bad beginning at the start of chapter seven! Anyway, here is chapter eight! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

Everything was on fire.

Danny's insides were twisting and turning in white-hot, burning fire, his bones felt like they were being consumed by fire, and his blood felt as if it was turning into liquid fire. Faint red marks appeared on his skin, thanks to the burning pain, but the most pain Danny felt was his core.

It was screaming in agony, so loudly Danny couldn't tell whether he was screaming louder, or his core was. The pain the blood blossoms inflicted seemed to target his core and the faintest traces of ectoplasm in his blood. And yet, through the burning pain, Danny could still think coherently, though _that_ was disappearing slowly in the inferno of pain.

Valerie's _perfume_ was the source of the blood blossoms? It made sense. Though it seemed like Valerie didn't _know_ that the main ingredient of her perfume was the most deadliest plant to ghosts. All Danny could hope for was that Sam and Tucker would take him _far_ away from Valerie and her poisonous perfume.

Rough ground met Danny's pain-inflicted back, but already he could feel the spasms of pain disappearing, the fire slowly, reluctantly, cooling down and stop consuming his core in deadly, painful fire.

Danny weakly opened his eyes, and saw the concerned and angry faces of Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys…" he greeted, his voice coming out in a croak.

Sam and Tucker whirled to him, and their faces broke into relieved smiles.

"DANNY!" they shouted, moving beside him.

Danny made to sit up, but winced as pain lanced throughout his body, forcing him to lie down.

"I guess karma bit me in the butt… didn't it?" Danny guessed, his voice still raspy from pain.

Sam and Tucker nodded, before Sam growled.

"I'm going to _murder_ Valerie!" Sam yelled, clenching her fists tightly as she glared darkly at the ground. "The _nerve_ of her, wearing _blood blossom perfume_!? Is she _trying_ to _fully_ kill you!?"

"Sam… I don't think Valerie knew that the perfume had blood blossoms in it, much less that it affects _me_ ," Danny croaked, managing to sit up without the pain.

"But what if she _did_? What if she figured out your secret and _that's_ why she was wearing blood blossom perfume? Danny, you _can't_ let your guard down around her; she's the freaking _Red Huntress_! The person who wants to destroy Danny Phantom and every single other ghost!" Sam exclaimed, pacing around; Danny recognised where they were as the alley near Casper High that he ducked into to transform into his ghost form and vice versa.

"Sam, you _saw_ how shocked she looked; that proves she doesn't know that the perfume affected me until now!"

"She could have been feigning it!"

"She couldn't have!"

"Then where's the proof?"

"Maybe the proof is how shocked she looked when she realised _her perfume was the reason behind me suddenly collapsing around her_!"

"Danny, that doesn't count!"

"It does!"

"Does not!"

"Does to-"

"Okay guys, okay!" Tucker interrupted, standing between Sam and Danny; Danny hadn't even noticed that he had stood up. Now that he did, pain bloomed in his legs and he had to sit down again.

"Enough! Sam, as much as I am suspicious of why Valerie was wearing that blood blossom perfume, maybe Danny's right," Tucker continued, siding with Danny.

Sam's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"WHAT?! But Tucker, what if Valerie _did_ figure out Danny's secret? That's good enough reason to be suspicious of her," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but Sam, think. If Valerie figured out Danny's secret… don't you think that she would have gone all-out ghost-huntress-with-grudge-against-ghosts on Danny already?" Tucker reasoned.

Sam had to admit, he had a point there.

"Okay, _maybe_ Danny's right and Valerie didn't known her blood blossom perfume affected Danny. But that _doesn't_ mean she's any _less_ suspicious," Sam reluctantly said.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way. But the bigger question is… where did Valerie get that perfume?" Danny asked.

Sam frowned, as did Tucker.

"I don't know. Let's figure that out later. The main thing is that I managed to take the blood blossom perfume and threw it far, far away, so it's no longer a problem. But, we need to figure out a way to keep you away from Valerie while that last bit of perfume she sprayed on her wears off. And I bet she sprayed on a _lot_ ," Sam said, folding her arms.

"Why do I need to keep away from Valerie? I was doing pretty good," Danny asked, giving Sam and Tucker a lighthearted smile.

Sam groaned.

"Danny, that was _twice_ you were affected by Valerie's perfume. If you are affected a _third_ time by it, she may figure out that you're half-ghost!"

"I'm sure she won't, Sam."

"Don't tempt fate, Danny…"

"I'm not tempting fate! I'm just say-"

Danny cut himself off as a blue, wispy mist coiled it's way out of his mouth and a shiver ran up his spine. Sam and Tucker instantly recognised it.

"Ghost?" Tucker asked. Sam glared at him.

"Of course, Tucker! Why _else_ would Danny's _ghost_ sense go off?" Sam sarcastically remarked. Tucker glared back at Sam.

The Goth girl turned back to Danny, concern in her eyes.

"Danny, you just recovered from your last bout with Valerie's blood blossom perfume. Do you think you would be okay to fight this ghost?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can't let this ghost go free and possibly destroy the town," Danny answered. Pumping his fists in the air, he shouted, "Going ghost!"

The familiar ring of bright white light appeared around Danny's waist, splitting into two. Danny winced a bit, but the rings still transformed Danny from Fenton to Phantom.

Determination in his eyes, Danny was about to fly out of the alley and confront the ghost, but before he could, he, Sam and Tucker heard a strangled gasp.

Whirling around, they gasped as they saw _Valerie_ , with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face, standing stock-still. A red device slipped out of Valerie's hand. It beeped, and Danny's ghost sense went off again, but Danny didn't notice; he just looked at a stunned Valerie.

" _Danny_?" she whispered, voice quavering.

"Valerie, I can explain," Danny started, raising his hands. But Valerie ran off, not looking back once.

Danny's shoulders slumped and he floated back down, transforming back to human form. Sam and Tucker gave him sympathetic looks and Tucker said, "I guess fate _was_ tempted."

"Tucker!" Sam hissed, but Danny didn't hear.

Instead, he changed back to his ghost form and flew towards Valerie's apartment, hoping that he could explain to Valerie before she went all ghost-destroyer on him.

He hoped that he could.

 **And, that's the chapter! Sorry about the cruddy ending!**

 **And yeah, Valerie found out his secret! Wonder what will happen afterward? And sorry if I made Sam seem too suspicious. I tried not to! So yeah, what will happen? Will Valerie let go of her grudge against Danny and join Team Phantom, or will she destroy him? All will be revealed next chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I don't own Danny Phantom, despite wishing that I did. That amazing show belongs to Butch Hartman.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

 **I know, it's been a long time since I updated this story, but here is the next chapter of "The Perfume"! And, possibly, this story may be longer than ten chapters…**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter; please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

Valerie couldn't believe it.

Danny-her friend, her secret crush, the boy she had tried to protect from her ghost-fighting activities as the Red Huntress-was _Phantom_?! He was the ghost boy who ruined her life and whose dog had made her dad lose his job? How could the friendly, carefree boy she had a secret crush on be the ghost she had vowed revenge on? It was so confusing!

As she flew back to her apartment as fast as she could on her hover board, her mind flash-backed to what had happened only a few minutes ago…

…

 _ **Flashback-Around Fifteen Minutes Ago…**_

Valerie followed Sam and Tucker a way aways, not wanting them to discover that she was following them. The Goth girl and techno-geek were carrying Danny in between them, who was still screaming in pain as red smoke continued to drift away on his body.

As Valerie continued to follow them, her mind was doing cartwheels as numerous thoughts raced through her mind, _My_ perfume _is hurting Danny? But I thought it only affected_ ghosts _! That's what Vlad said on that note, and he has_ never _lied to me!_ Never _! Is Danny allergic to something in the perfume? That's a logical explanation. But if so,_ what _is the something that he is allergic to in the perfume? But what if the something is the thing that repels ghosts? And if it_ is _the thing that repels ghosts that Danny is allergic to…_ why _is he allergic to it? Could he be… No. Don't think like that, Valerie. You'll probably get more answers if you ask Danny yourself-hopefully…_

Shaking off her thoughts, Valerie concentrated on following the trio-and heard arguing.

It was coming from the alley nearest to Casper High, so Valerie hid behind a couple of trashcans that, although was far enough away that her perfume wouldn't affect Danny, it was near enough so that she could hear whatever Sam, Tucker and, possibly, Danny were saying.

Valerie didn't like eavesdropping normally(unless it involved ghosts)but she couldn't help eavesdropping on the trio when the subject they were talking about involved her perfume. And, it also-in a way-involved ghosts too.

Peeking over the trashcans she was hiding behind, Valerie eavesdropped on the conversation that Sam and Tucker were having-which seemed like they were arguing about something.

"Sam, it was obvious that Valerie didn't know!"

"Of course she knew! Why _else_ would she wear a perfume that had _it_ in it?"

They were talking about her? Valerie frowned.

Sam was certain that Valerie knew something, but Tucker was saying that she didn't. And, what was _it_? Was it the thing that Danny was allergic too? Curious, she listened back in to their conversation.

"Sam, it could have been a coincidence that Valerie was wearing a perfume that had _it_ in it."

Sam scoffed. "Tucker, when has _anything_ in our lives since The Accident been anything _but_ a coincidence?"

"You do have a point there…"

"All I'm saying is, Valerie couldn't have been wearing _it_ without good reason; and that reason is that she had discovered Danny's secret and was wearing _it_ to weaken him so that she could destroy him!"

"Sam, she could have _also_ been wearing _it_ as a defensive measure; after all, she is t-"

Tucker was cut off by a groan. Immediately, Sam and Tucker quieted, while mentally, Valerie screamed at them to continue.

 _What secret do you mean, Sam? What do you mean I was only wearing the perfume to weaken Danny so that I can destroy him? I would_ never _hurt him! I broke up with him to_ protect _him from my ghost-fighting duties! And Tucker, what do you mean by "she is t-"? I get you were interrupted, but what were you talking about? Don't stop arguing now! You were giving me answers to questions I've had since I realised my perfume was the reason Danny was getting hurt today!_

However, she continued watching, and had to stifle a sigh of relief to see Danny opening his eyes, recovering from whatever was in her perfume that had afflicted him.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker and greeted, "Hey guys…"

Although his voice had come out in a croak, Valerie had to restrain herself from doing a happy dance.

 _Danny's okay! Which means, I can ask him what happened, and-No. Stay here, Valerie. Your perfume could still affect him, and I don't want to hurt him again. Besides, although it's wrong, you're getting more answers listening in to their conversation than directly asking them questions. You know how cagey Danny, Sam and Tucker can be around certain topics and questions, especially when_ you're _the one asking the certain questions, though you don't know why. So, just stay here, Valerie, and you'll hopefully get more answers from listening to their conversation than directly asking them._

Sam and Tucker turned to face Danny, and although Valerie couldn't see their faces, she could guess they had relived smiles on their faces.

"DANNY!" they shouted, and they moved beside him.

Danny tried to sit up, but Valerie saw him wince as he possibly aggravated some leftover pain, forcing him to sit down. Valerie had to keep herself from running over to him and asking him a barrage of questions if he was okay.

"I guess karma bit me in the butt… didn't it?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker, his voice raspy from-obviously-pain.

Sam and Tucker nodded, and Valerie heard Sam growl.

"I'm going to _murder_ Valerie!" Sam yelled, clenching her fists. Valerie guessed that the gothic girl was probably glaring at the ground, imaging that it was her. "The _nerve_ of her, wearing _blood blossom perfume_!? Is she _trying_ to _fully_ kill you!?"

That last sentence made Valerie's thoughts and internal questions ricochet around in her mind.

 _What does Sam mean by "_ fully _kill"? Wait…_ fully _kill!? Does that mean Danny's_ dead _!? Or_ close _to dead!? Is_ that _why these blood blossoms in my perfume affected him, because he's close enough to being dead and a_ ghost _!? This is so confusing!_

"Sam… I don't think Valerie knew that the perfume had blood blossoms in it, much less that it affected _me_ ," Danny croaked as he managed to sit up without pain.

His words, however, helped to relieve some of the confusion in Valerie's mind and answer some of her unasked questions; and raise new ones. Plus…

 _Of_ course _I didn't know that my perfume didn't have these blood blossoms in it until now! What, do you think that I should_ know _that my perfume had them? Well, at least I know that these blood blossoms in my perfume are the reason they affect Danny, but why? Is it because he's near death? Then how come he hasn't mentioned that before? Unless…_

Valerie had to stifle a gasp, because her suspicious thought was…

 _Danny's dying!? And he doesn't want anyone except Sam and Tucker to_ know _!? Oh, Danny…_

Sympathetic tears leaked silently out of Valerie's eyes, as she continued to listen in, hoping to get more answers.

"But what if she _did_? What if she figured out your secret and _that's_ why she was wearing blood blossom perfume? Danny, you _can't_ let your guard down around her; she's the freaking _Red Huntress_! The person who wants to destroy Danny Phantom and every single other ghost!" Sam exclaimed, pacing around.

Valerie's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as a million thoughts raced around her mind like speeding cars on a racetrack.

 _Danny, Sam and Tucker know that I'm the_ Red Huntress _!? How? When? How come I didn't realise this before? And Sam, what secret of Danny's are you talking about!? I don't know what it is! I_ certainly _wasn't wearing blood blossom perfume because of whatever Danny's secret is! And what do you mean, Danny can't let his guard down around me? Does this tie in with Danny's secret, why the blood blossoms in my perfume affected Danny, and the fact that Danny's near death? What are you talking about Sam!?_

"Sam, you _saw_ how shocked she looked; that proves she doesn't know that the perfume affected me until now!"

"She could have been feigning it!"

"She couldn't have!"

"Then where's the proof?"

"Maybe the proof is how shocked she looked when she realised _her perfume was the reason behind me suddenly collapsing around her_!"

"Danny, that doesn't count!"

"It does!"

"Does not!"

"Does to-"

"Okay guys, okay!" Tucker interrupted, standing between Sam and Danny. The dark-haired boy hadn't even noticed he had been standing, but when he did, he had to sit down again.

Meanwhile, Valerie was having so many thoughts racing around her mind at a million miles per hour at what Danny and Sam said in their brief argument.

 _Of course I was shocked! Who_ wouldn't _be when they realise_ they're _the reason why their friend is being hurt? I wasn't feigning it Sam; why would I feign being shocked about realising I was unintentionally hurting Danny? Danny knows I didn't mean to hurt him; why are you so intent on making me the bad guy, Sam? When have I_ ever _hurt Danny intentionally before? Okay, me ending things between us is a good example, but I was_ protecting _Danny from my ghost hunting activities! Surely you can understand that, right? Other than that, when have I ever intentionally hurt Danny before? No, I haven't. Then why are you so determined to make me look like a villain?_

"Enough! Sam, as much as I am suspicious of why Valerie was wearing that blood blossom perfume, maybe Danny's right," Tucker continued, siding with Danny.

 _Thank you, Tucker! Thank you for realising that I'm_ not _the bad guy here!_ Valerie silently cheered.

If Valerie could see Sam's face, she would see that Sam's eyes had nearly bugged out of their sockets at that.

"WHAT?! But Tucker, what if Valerie _did_ figure out Danny's secret? That's good enough reason to be suspicious of her," Sam pointed out.

Valerie wanted to scream at that.

 _Sam,_ again _with you saying that I figured out Danny's secret was why I was wearing that blood blossom perfume?! I don't even_ know _what secret you're talking about! Unless Danny's secret is him dying, why would I wear that perfume to hurt him? I would be trying to comfort him, not hurt him! I would_ never _intentionally hurt Danny!_

"Yeah, but Sam, think. If Valerie figured out Danny's secret… don't you think that she would have gone all-out ghost-huntress-with-grudge-against-ghosts on Danny already?" Tucker reasoned.

Valerie was a bit confused at that.

 _Why would I hunt Danny down if I had figured out his secret? If the secret that I had supposedly figured out was that Danny's dying, why on earth would that mean I would hunt him? I would_ never _hunt him down! But why would you think that I would if I figured out Danny's secret?_

"Okay, _maybe_ Danny's right and Valerie didn't know her blood blossom perfume affected Danny. But that _doesn't_ mean she's any _less_ suspicious," Sam reluctantly said.

Valerie was about ready to jump out from behind the trashcans and strangle Sam for _still_ thinking that she was the bad guy.

 _What will it take for you to realise I'm_ not _the villain here, Sam!? Why do you_ still _think that I'n somehow suspicious_ and _the bad guy here?!_

"I'm glad we got that out of the way. But the bigger question is… where did Valerie get that perfume?" Danny asked.

Valerie wanted to scream, _Vlad! Vlad gave me the perfume! He gave me the perfume to repel ghosts, but he didn't tell me it would affect you too, Danny! If you want somebody to be the bad guy here, Sam, Vlad's the bad guy here because he's the one who sent me the perfume in the first place!_

But, she kept quiet, not wanting to give away that she was listening in to their conversation.

"I don't know. Let's figure that out later. The main thing is that I manage to take the blood blossom perfume and threw it far, far away, so it's no longer a problem. But, we need to figure out a way to keep you away from Valerie while that last bit of perfume she sprayed on her wears off. And I bet she sprayed on a _lot_ ," Sam said, folding her arms.

 _Of course I sprayed on a lot! Vlad told me it was a ghost repellant! I'm a ghost hunter, ghosts are always attacking me nearly every single day, so of_ course _I would spray a ghost repellant on myself! If I have know it would affect Danny as well, I would_ never _have sprayed myself with it!_ Valerie mentally shouted at Sam.

"Why do I need to keep away from Valerie? I was doing pretty good," Danny asked, giving Sam and Tucker a lighthearted smile.

Sam groaned.

"Danny, that was _twice_ you were affected by Valerie's perfume. If you are affected a _third_ time by it, she may figure out that you're half-ghost!"

Valerie's blood froze at that.

 _Danny's half-_ ghost _!? How?! And is him being half-ghost the secret Sam and Tucker keep referring to? Well, it makes sense; how the blood blossoms in my perfume kept affecting him, why Sam and Tucker kept saying that I wore the perfume just to hurt him and I would have hunted him if figured out his secret, why Sam said that my perfume could have fully killed him... and I was right. He_ is _near death. But how? How did he become half-ghost? I'm pretty sure that both his parents are human. Then how come he's… Wait. Sam said that nothing in their lives after The Accident have been coincidences… is this accident the reason why Danny's half-ghost? If it is, what type of accident made him half-ghost? And even more… how can somebody be half-GHOST!? Are there_ others _like Danny; other half-ghosts? If there are, did they become half-ghosts through whatever accident Danny went through to become half-ghost, or were they born half-ghost? Is it_ possible _for someone to be born half-ghost? This is all confusing! I hope either Sam, Tucker or Danny himself clears this up…_

"I'm sure she won't, Sam."

 _Too late,_ Valerie thought.

"Don't tempt fate, Danny…"

"I'm not tempting fate! I'm just say-"

Danny cut himself off as some sort of blue, wispy mist coiled it's way out of his mouth. Valerie had no clue what it is, but Sam and Tucker seemed to recognise it.

Then she heard the beep.

Looking down, Valerie cursed as she saw that her ecto-lure was going off. An ecto-lure was a device that made ghosts think there was another ghost in the area. Lured, as the name suggested, to it, they would only find too late, that it was a trap from Valerie to catch them. And now, it was going off since it sensed Danny's ecto-signature( _Does he even_ have _an ecto-signature?_ Valerie thought)and was beginning the trap.

"Ghost?" Tucker asked.

 _No, just my stupid ecto-lure going off thanks to Danny in an attempt to make him think there's another ghost in the area and bring him to me_ , Valerie sarcastically responded back in her head.

"Of course, Tucker! Why _else_ would Danny's _ghost_ sense go off?" Sam sarcastically remarked.

 _Ahh, so_ that's _what that blue mist thing is,_ Valerie thought. She glared at her ecto-lure and fiddled with it, trying to turn it off. _And turn off, you stupid ghost-luring contraption!_

Sam, meanwhile, turned back to Danny, concern in her eyes.

"Danny, you just recovered from your last bout with Valerie's blood blossom perfume. Do you think you would be okay to fight this ghost?" Sam asked.

 _Wait, so Danny fights ghosts as well? Wait… when I broke up with him, I thought I was_ protecting _him from my ghost-fighting duties! But, if I hadn't, we could have been a couple, he could have told me he was half-ghost, and we could have been partners! Sure, it would have been weird for a while, but I could have grown used to it!_ Valerie thought, still trying to turn her ecto-lure off. _Turn off, turn off, turn off, you stupid device!_

"I'm not sure, but I can't let this ghost go free and possibly destroy the town," Danny answered. He pumped his fists into the air and shouted, "Going ghost!"

A bright white light came, bringing Valerie back to watching the trio. She saw a ring of bright white light around Danny's waist split apart and travel up and down, washing over Danny. As they passed, his white shirt with red oval in centre, light blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes changed into a familiar black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, belt and collar, his fair skin became tanned, and his raven-black hair and sky-blue eyes changed into snow-white hair and glowing green eyes that Valerie knew so well.

Valerie froze, shell-shocked.

 _Danny is…_ Phantom _!?_

Phantom-no, _Danny_ -was about to fly out of the alley, but the strangled gasp ripped from Valerie's throat stopped him.

Whirling around, he, Sam and Tucker-who had heard it as well-gasped when they saw her, hiding behind the trashcans, standing stock-still with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face. The ecto-lure slipped out of Valerie's hands and beeped, setting off Danny's ghost sense again, but she didn't care; she was numb to everything but her shock.

" _Danny_?" she whispered, voice quavering, stunned that she had formed a coherent word when she was so shell-shocked.

"Valerie, I can explain," Danny started, raising his hands.

But Valerie, who had seen her friend and secret crush change into the ghost who ruined her life and her longtime foe, did the only thing she could at the moment; she ran.

…

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Valerie shook off the memory as she neared her apartment, tears running down her face. She didn't know when she had changed into her Red Huntress suit and had gone from running to flying on her hover board; the shock had numbed her to the change. As she had that flashback, feelings of shock, betrayal, and anger had ran through her. But, the most surprising one… was guilt. She had _hunted_ down Danny, her secret crush and friend, but who was also the ghost she most hated, and she hadn't known. If she _had_ known… would she have still hunted him, or stopped? It was so confusing! All Valerie wanted to do, when she got home, was do some exercise, target practice, and have a long, _long_ sleep. After all that, maybe she would have a clear head and figure out what to do next.

But, when she arrived at her apartment and had sneakily flown through her window(after opening it, of course), it looked like she wouldn't be doing any of those things.

Because, sitting on her bed, was Danny.

He didn't say anything as Valerie deactivated her suit, or when she gave him a long stare.

After a minute of awkward silence, he gave her a level look, and said four simple, but meaningful words.

"We need to talk."

 **Dun dun dunnn!**

 **I know, I know, I'm evil for leaving a cliffhanger. Please don't kill me!*Looks at all the readers with tomatoes, water balloons, pitchforks, torches, swords and laser guns*I said don't kill me! And where did you get the laser guns?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you liked Valerie's thoughts when she eavesdropped on their conversation; it was really fun to write them and mess with her a bit. Sorry if I made some parts cruddy or repetitive; I try not to. Also, this may not be ten chapters; it may be around eleven, but who knows?**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

 **And here is the chapter that we've all been probably waiting for… the chapter where Danny explains the truth to Valerie. I've been so excited for this, so, I hope it's good! Enjoy the chapter; please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

"We need to talk."

Valerie folded her arms and gave Danny a matching level look.

"We most certainly do."

Danny opened his mouth, then closed it again. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and mumbled, "You're not going to blast at me, are you?"

"Depends."

"Well, that doesn't improve the chances of this turning out all right."

Valerie had to resist rolling her eyes. Even when she was confused whether to call Danny a friend or foe since finding out he was Phantom, he still unconsciously made light of the situation.

Danny stood up from her bed and began pacing around, eying the anti-ghost weapons hanging on her wall nervously. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, before stopping and facing Valerie again, who was still looking at him levelly.

"Well? Are we going to talk or what?"

"It's…hard to explain," Danny hedged, looking at the ground.

Valerie scoffed.

"Danny, I just found out that you're half-ghost and _Phantom_ , the ghost I've been hunting since I became a ghost hunter. I'm confused whether you're still my friend, or my enemy. So tell me, _why_ did you fly all the way to my apartment, saying we need to talk, when you find it hard to explain!?"

"It just is, okay!? I didn't expect you to find out! And now that you did, you ran before I could explain and I had to fly all the way here at top speed to arrive before you so that I _can_ explain! But it's difficult, okay? I've never had to explain my secret to someone who wants to obliterate me as Phantom, and is also my friend and ex-girlfriend as Fenton!"

"Well, sorry! But this is hard for me too! I broke up with you to protect you from my ghost hunting activities, when you're also the main ghost I hunt relentlessly! Oh, and by the way, if we _had_ gone out, were you _planning_ to tell me that you were Phantom someday?"

"I wanted to! Believe me, I wanted to! But I knew that I couldn't when you stubbornly refused to let go of your grudge!"

"I thought you were evil!"

"And like I told you at the start, not every ghost is evil! Some ghosts just want to be left alone!"

"Oh yeah? Well _most_ ghosts I meet are evil! Care to name the ones that aren't?"

"Gladly! Because some of the ones that _aren't_ evil are my allies! Like Wulf, Frostbite and his people, Dora, Cujo-"

"Cujo?"

"The ghost dog that can change from a puppy to a bulldog."

"That's also the dog that got my dad fired! You told me he _wasn't_ your dog, but are you saying he is?"

"He isn't! He just comes back to me because I'm the only other ghost in the area!"

"Whatever! He's a rampaging menace!"

"He was just looking for his squeaky toy! I tried to stop him! I didn't mean for you dad to get fired!"

"He was still fired!"

"When are you going to let that go?"

"Maybe when you actually explain!"

"I'm trying to! I'm trying to find the words to explain!"

"You're just stalling!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"You know what, Valerie? You're really stubborn, and close-minded when it comes to ghosts!"

" _I'm_ close-minded?"

"Yes! You won't look past the fact that not all ghosts are evil when I tried to tell you that!"

"That's not close-mindedness! It's called being logical!"

"It's called holding a grudge!"

"Do you wanna fight, Fenton?"

"Bring it on, Grey!"

Danny, who's eyes had been glowing an angry green during the whole argument, charged his hands up with green energy to fire a ghost ray while Valerie grabbed the gun nearest to her. They glared at each other, locked at a stalemate, ready to fire when ready. Valerie's finger hovered dangerously near the trigger and Danny's eyes glowed a brighter green, raising his hands. They looked at each other, before they got unreadable expressions on their faces… and burst out laughing.

"Oh man. We can't talk about _anything_ without it dissolving into a potential fight, can we?" Danny asked, dissipating the energy as he wiped a tear from his now-sky blue eyes.

"No, we can't," Valerie agreed, putting her gun down and clutching her sides as she continued to laugh.

Their laughing fit lasted for a few seconds, but when it finished, Danny said, "Seriously. We need to talk. And I'll try to explain as best I can-no stalling. Promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Danny," Valerie replied back.

Danny moved back to Valerie's bed and sat on it. He patted the space next to him, but Valerie pulled her chair from her desk and sat near the bed while staying away from Danny, saying, "Don't want a repeat of the last two times you came in contact with my perfume."

"Wha-oh. Sorry; I forget," Danny said back, rubbing his neck sheepishly. He drew in a deep breath and started explaining.

"It happened at the start of freshman year. As you may know, my parents built a portal to the Ghost Zone around that time. When the portal turned on, it-"

"Gave a way for ghosts to come to our world and made our lives a pain in the neck," Valerie interrupted. Danny gave her a look for interrupting, but continued on.

"Anyway, yeah the portal _did_ turn on, but what you _don't_ know was that it didn't on at the first try. When my dad plugged in the portal, there was nothing but a spark. My parents were crushed. This was their big project, and it not working was almost like they had lost a baby. I have _never_ seen them so upset before; even my dad had a depressed attitude. I couldn't stand seeing them so upset, so I did the only thing that I hoped would make them better-I would fix the portal.

"At first, I was a bit unsure about doing it, but I put on my HAZMAT suit and entered the portal anyway. It was really dark, and I accidentally tripped over some wires. As I tried to steady myself, I accidentally pressed a button. However, that button turned out to be the 'On' button. My dad had put the 'On' and 'Off' buttons _inside_ the portal. The portal turned on while I was still inside, there was a bright flash of light, and I was electrocuted by both electricity and ecto-energy. It hurt. A _lot_. I could compare the pain to the pain caused by blood blossoms. When I finally came stumbling out of the portal, I found out that I looked like _this_."

Those white rings of light came back, blinding Valerie temporarily. When she looked back, in Danny Fenton's place, was Danny Phantom.

"I freaked out, naturally. I mean, I believed that I had died back there and had become a ghost. But then I heard my parents coming down the lab's stairs, and I desperately began thinking that I wasn't a ghost, but normal, average, ordinary, human Danny Fenton again. And the next thing I knew…"

The rings of white light came back again, and in Phantom's place was Danny Fenton.

"I was once again Danny Fenton. That was then I realised that I had become half-ghost from the accident, and we believe that I may have been half-killed, but the ectoplasm fused with my DNA and protected me from being fully killed by the electricity, making me half-ghost, half-human. After that, I decided to use my powers to help people and to stop all the ghosts coming through the portal as Danny Phantom. And, that's the story."

"Honestly, it sounds kinda like a superhero origin story."

"Well, I'm kinda like a superhero."

"'Kinda'?" Valerie repeated, arching a brow.

"Sure, I have powers and I help people and fight ghosts, but I'm not like the comic book superheroes like Superman and Spider-Man. I'm just trying to lead a normal, average life while protecting this town from ghosts. Sam and Tucker tell me that I have a hero complex, but I don't see why they would think I have one. Sure, I help people, protect the town and fight ghosts, but I don't see why all that means I hav-oh my gosh, I _do_ have a hero complex!"

Valerie smiled at Danny's comically stunned look.

 _Clueless_ , she thought.

At least she knew the truth. Danny had explained how he had become half-ghost as best he could, and she was satisfied with that. But she had _other_ questions to ask him, and she needed to know about _certain_ things from _his_ side of the story.

"Danny, other than me, who else knows?" Valerie asked. "It's obvious that Sam and Tucker know; how could they _not_ know? But, other than them and me, who else?"

"Valerie, you're right; Sam and Tucker know. They were there when I had the accident. Even if they _weren't_ there, I don't think I would be able to keep the fact that I'm half-ghost secret from them for long. Jazz knows, but she figured it out when she saw me transform, but she didn't want to tell me she knew until _I_ was ready to tell _her_. But I realised that she knew when something really, _really_ bad happened that I _never_ want to happen again. And my mom has known for about two months now."

Valerie nodded and swallowed, knowing that she needed to ask _these_ questions, but she was apprehensive to ask him.

Danny stood up from the bed and walked to the window, where the sunset outside cast golden light into the room. Whatever it's faults, you had to give Elmerton _this_ ; it had _breathtaking_ sunsets. Valerie watched as the sunset painted Danny's face in golden yellow

light; how the light made his raven-black hair darker, his sky-coloured eyes a deeper blue, the planes of his face made golden from the light, and how the light highlighted the determined set of his mouth as he watched the town from the window. It made Valerie's heart race harder and her feelings for him deepened. She wanted to kiss him so bad now…

 _No. Stop thinking like that, Valerie. And anyway, you need to know his answers for_ certain _questions you need to ask him now…_

Valerie cleared her throat and asked, "Danny, with the mayor incident… did you _actually_ kidnap the mayor."

Danny groaned.

"Does _no one_ look at the eyes anymore? No, I didn't kidnap the mayor, Valerie; he was overshadowed by a ghost named Walker who wanted revenge on me… by turning the town I protect into my prison. And it worked, until the Pariah Dark incident. Anyway, the mayor's eyes were red; _clear_ signs that he was overshadowed."

"Why did this Walker wanted revenge on you in the first place?"

Danny winced, and rubbed his neck nervously as he answered, "I… may have broken a few of his "rules" while trying to retrieve a present I accidentally blasted into the Ghost Zone, which was my dad's anniversary present to my mom, and he arrested me and sentenced me to one thousand years for that and the other "rules" that I had broken. And I… may have started a prison riot/breakout as part of my plan to escape."

" _Danny_!"

"What, it's true! And yeah, Walker wanted revenge on me for that. Plus, I managed to help free a prisoner he was torturing, and the prisoner is now one of my allies."

Valerie shook her head. "Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park… and wanted criminal in the Ghost Zone."

"Don't say that to Frostbite; I'm also the Saviour Of The Ghost Zone since I defeated Pariah Dark according to him and his people."

Valerie shook her head, smiling in spite of herself. Looking at Danny, she saw that he also had a lighthearted smile on his face that made him even more crush-worthy.

Valerie took another breath, and asked her next question.

"What about when you stole from the museum and those stores?"

"Again, _nobody_ looks at the eyes. Remember when that circus came to town? It's ringmaster, Freakshow, had a staff that could mind-control ghosts. All of the circus performers were ghosts under his control. He used his staff to mind-control me and made me steal from the museum and those stores. Sam helped me to snap out of it, and the staff's now broken and gone, and Freakshow's in custody. When I was mind-controlled, my eyes were red."

Valerie took a shaky breath and asked the question that was really important to her, that she _needed_ an answer from him for.

"What about when the ghost dog, Cujo, destroyed the lab and got my dad fired? You said he wasn't your dog and that you didn't mean for my dad to get fired. Is that true?"

Danny sighed, running a hand through his midnight hair, making his bangs even more messier.

"I knew that you were going to say that. Yes, Valerie, it is true. Cujo isn't my dog, or anyone else's as far as I know; he's a free spirit-pun not intended. I didn't mean for your dad to lose his job, or to have you guys move here. I would _never_ intentionally do that. I… I hope you can forgive me for that, even though I never meant for that to happen."

Valerie stood up from her chair and walked over next to Danny, gently touching his arm. He flinched slightly, wincing, as the leftover remnants of the blood blossom perfume that was quickly fading affected him, but it was mild compared to before.

"Danny… True, I hated Phantom for having my dad lose his job and ruining my life, but my life has changed for the better as well, ironic as it may be. I get to spend more time with my dad, I'm able to protect Amity Park as well, and I know who my _true_ friends are. But you're right; I never looked past my grudge against you to realise that you're actually a hero as well, and that some ghosts _are_ good. I'm sorry for hunting you, even though I didn't know it was you. I forgive you, Danny. But can you forgive _me_ for hunting you?"

Danny turned to face her, a slow, warm smile on his face that made Valerie's heart almost leap into her throat.

"Valerie, I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

Valerie smiled, a slow, happy smile filled with relief and happiness. She and Danny continued to look out the window at the sunset, as the sky was painted with shades of deep red, burning orange, golden yellow, and pale pinks and purples. It was feast for the eyes. Valerie looked at Danny, knowing right here, right now, was the right time to tell him how she felt. And in the possibility that he rejected her… then at least she had told him her feelings for him.

Looking down, Valerie was finding the ground more interesting as she slowly built up her courage to tell Danny her feelings for him. She looked up again, ready to tell him.

She looked at Danny, who looked back at her, and the both said at the same time, "There's something I need to tell you."

Blinking for a second, Danny said, "You first."

"No, you go. I don't mind," Valerie said back.

Danny sighed once, before he asked something that, to Valerie, was unexpected.

"Valerie, I don't whether you want to or not, but would you like to join Team Phantom?"

Valerie was speechless. She blinked once, before she regained the use of speech and said, "I… I'll think about it, but I'm honoured, Danny, that you want me to join your team, after I hunted your ghost form before I knew. Very honoured."

She smiled at him, before fiddling with her bracelets. Gulping once, she said, "There's something I need to ask you. Do… do you want to give _us_ another try?"

"When you mean _us_ , you mean… _us_ us?"

Valerie nodded.

She looked up and saw Danny's unreadable face, but ploughed on.

"I know _I_ was the one to call things off between us, to try to protect you, even though I didn't know you were Phantom and I was hunting you. But Danny, I've never stopped liking you, as in _more_ than friends. I tried to bury it deep, but I can't avoid it any longer. Danny, do you want to give us being a couple another go?"

Valerie looked at Danny, but still saw that he had an unreadable expression on his face.

Blinking back tears, Valerie started to walk away from the window and Danny, saying, "I knew you didn't share my feelings back. It was stupid of me to get my hopes up that you did. I guess we'll just remain fri-"

However, she stopped walking when she felt Danny place his hand on her shoulder. Turning back, Valerie's eyes widened in surprise when Danny kissed her on the lips. Eventually, that surprise melted into pure bliss, happiness, and a thousand other emotions that she couldn't name that she was feeling right now, and she kissed Danny back. The air electrified and chilled at the same time, but she didn't notice or didn't care. She was just enjoying the fact that she was kissing Danny, and he was kissing her back. His lips were warm and slightly cold at the same time, but that just made Valerie kiss him back even more deeply.

Eventually, Valerie pinned Danny to the wall, continuing to kiss him as they made out. They were so caught up in making out with each other, that they didn't hear Danny's phone ring, or Valerie's dad knocking on her door, which quickly turned to banging when she didn't answer. The half-ghost and the ghost huntress just kept kissing.

Although Valerie had been shocked, and had felt betrayed and angry, when she found out Danny's secret, she had accepted him, both the human and ghost parts, and she loved his ghost form just as much as she loved his human form now.

The sun's light faded, day melting into night, and once-longtime foes, Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress, just continued to kiss.

 **And, there's the chapter!**

 **I know I said that this was not going to be a DannyXValerie fanfic, but after writing Valerie having a crush on Danny… I just** _ **couldn't**_ **leave the story like that. So, I decided to have them become a couple at the end of this chapter.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I'll forever be a DannyXSam lover and a DannyXEmber fan, but I just feel that either Sam, Valerie or Ember-if she had been given more screen time and more character development-would make a great girlfriend for Danny(No offence to DannyXPaulina fans; I also feel that Paulina, despite her not being one of my favourite characters from DP, should have gotten more character development as well). And anyway, I sometimes feel like Danny and Valerie's relationship reminds me of Jake and Rose's from** _ **American Dragon: Jake Long**_ **. I hope you guys don't mind me making this a DannyXValerie fanfic, and that I wrote Valerie's admission and their kissing/make-out scene really well, and it, and the end, wasn't too cruddy/rushed/boring.**

 **Anyway, so this is the second-last chapter! I feel like that this is, officially, the last chapter, but I'm going to write chapter eleven as a sort of epilogue, to wrap things up, even though the end suggests that. I just feel like this story needs an epilogue.**

 **So, yeah, I'm gonna finish rambling now, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was the chapter I've been wanting to write other than the reveal chapter, because it was the explanation chapter.**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that wonderful show belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story. Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Okay, so here it is! The last chapter of "The Perfume"! YAYYY!*does excited dance and sees readers looking weirdly at her*What? Isn't anyone else** _ **excited**_ **about the fact that this is the last chapter of "The Perfume"!?*readers give her raised eyebrows*Wait, you mean… oh. You're actually** _ **upset**_ **that this is the** _ **last**_ **chapter.*readers give her looks that say "she finally gets it*Well sor** _ **ry**_ **! I was just excited, that's all! Nothing wrong with that!*readers give her a dubious look once before leaving*Sheesh. You'd think the end of the world happened at the end of a fanfic for readers. Anyway… Yes, this** _ **is**_ **the last chapter, which is kinda like an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it and no, I do not, in any shape or form, own Danny Phantom. All rights belong to Butch Hartman. I only own this story. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **-A Week Later-**_

A shiver ran up his spine and a wisp of blue mist snaked it's way out of Danny's mouth. Looking at the ethereal-looking mist, the raven-haired boy knew what it meant.

When he looked over at his girlfriend, Valerie(he still couldn't believe that Valerie was his girlfriend), he knew she recognised it as well.

Almost automatically, Danny's hand shot up into the air and he asked, "May I be excused?"

A second later, Valerie also raised her hand and asked, "May I be excused too?"

The teacher, Ms. Jones, gave Danny and Valerie a look and said, "Of course, you two may be excused. Just don't be too long."

The students snickered, believing that Danny and Valerie were excusing themselves to make out in the nearest broom closet, when it wasn't that at all. Far from it, in fact.

Danny looked at Valerie, who shared a look back. Holding hands, they walked out of the classroom, almost stumbling in their rush to leave.

As soon as they had left the classroom and had made sure the hallway was completely deserted, Valerie activated her suit and Danny said, "I'm going ghost!", transforming into Danny Phantom.

Floating up, Danny grinned cockily as he said, "Let's take care of this ghost."

"Let's," Valerie agreed. Flying up on her hover board, she gave Danny a quick kiss, smiling at him. Danny gave an affectionate smile back to his girlfriend.

It still stunned him, at times, that Valerie Grey, the Red Huntress, had discovered his secret a week ago, but had accepted him and was now officially a member of Team Phantom-and also his girlfriend. Sam and Tucker were a bit apprehensive about Val joining Team Phantom, and they had been thoroughly shocked when Danny had told them he and Valerie were a couple again. His parents and Valerie's dad had been shocked too, but they had accepted their relationship, as did Jazz. The two had talked, and they agreed that they would try to make their relationship last longer than last time, but if it wasn't working, then they would end things. They also agreed that Danny wouldn't tell Maddie that Valerie was the Red Huntress, nor would Valerie tell her dad that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, until they were both ready to tell the other's respective parent.

The agreements that they had made aside, the last week of them being a couple had been pure happiness. Whenever Danny and Valerie held hands, kissed, made out, or were simply together, it always sent happy thrills through them. And they had made a formidable pair, fighting ghosts together. The ghosts they had fought couldn't believe that Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress were working together, and that gave Danny and Valerie an edge. It wasn't easy, like before, but at least Danny and Valerie could share the burden together.

But right now, Danny and Valerie had a ghost to catch.

Valerie flew on her hover board while Danny used his flight power. In no time, they arrived to the place where the ghost that had set off Danny's ghost sense in class was; with the place happening to be a storage room.

Danny and Valerie gave each other a look that said, _Should have guessed_.

Danny turned intangible and grabbed Valerie's shoulders, turning her intangible as well. They phased through the door, where Danny let go of Valerie's shoulders and returning her to tangibility, Danny also becoming tangible again.

Valerie shivered.

"No matter how many times you do that, it still feels weird," Valerie muttered.

Danny gave her a small half-smile, that melted into annoyance when he and Valerie heard a familiar, loud voice.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND WHEN I EMPTY YOU OF YOUR USELESS PAPERS, YOUR MARVELLOUS CARDBOARD SQUARENESS SHALL BE MINE TO CONTROL! HEH HA HA HA! BEWARE!"

"Hey, Box Ghost!" Danny shouted, attracting Box Ghost's attention. Box Ghost gave Danny an angry look.

" _YOU_ AGAIN!? FOOLISH HALFA, YOU CAN _NEVER_ DEFEAT _ME_ , THE ALL-POWERFUL, ALL-TERRIFYING BOX GHOST! AND YOU'RE ESPECIALLY FOOLISH TO FACE MY FEAR-INSPIRING POWER OVER ALL CONTAINERS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE BY YOURSELF! NOW BE DESTROYED, BY MY CARDBOARD STORAGE BOXES OF DOOOOOM!"

Using his powers, Box Ghost made all the boxes in the room levitate, sending them at Danny. But Danny just floated there, bored. When the boxes were about to hit him, Valerie blasted some of them away, while Danny turned intangible and let the other boxes pass through him.

"Who said that he _was_ alone?" Valerie asked coyly, stepping out of the shadows, blaster ready to fire.

Box Ghost's eyes widened when he saw Valerie.

"Oh no…" he muttered worriedly.

"Surprised?" Valerie asked, smirking.

The Box Ghost, for a second, looked scared, but quickly regained his "scary" expression.

"SURPRISED? _SURPRISED?_ THE BOX GHOST IS _NEVER_ SURPRISED, FOR HE KNEW THAT YOU WERE THERE, RED HUNTRESS! THE BOX GHOST WAS JUST _PRETENDING_ TO BE SURPRISED! BUT EVEN WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH YOU, PHANTOM, YOU CAN NOT POSSIBLY DEFEAT ME! NOW PREPARE TO BE SQUASHED UNDER A MOUNTAIN OF SQUARE CARDBOARD DOOM! BEWARE!"

Box Ghost sent another wave of cardboard boxes, but Danny put up a shield in front of him and Valerie, deflecting the boxes until there was no more coming at them.

Putting down the shield, Danny turned to Valerie, a knowing smile on his face. Valerie, guessing what he was thinking, knowingly smiled back.

The two lovebirds turned back to Box Ghost, knowing grins still on their faces, which worried Box Ghost a bit.

Danny's fists and eyes glowed an ethereal icy blue and Valerie readied one of her blasters. Together, the ghost-fighting coupe charged Box Ghost, who's scared look lasted for a second, before hardening into anger and a "terrifying" look.

"BEWARE!" Box Ghost shouted, and used his powers to send more boxes at them. Danny froze the first few boxes while Valerie blasted others away. Danny managed to freeze Box Ghost in a block of ice, enabling Valerie to get a familiar ghost-capturing device out.

Flying down, Valerie pulled out a Fenton Thermos and threw it to Danny, shouting, "Danny, catch!"

Danny caught the thermos and uncapped it, pointing it at Box Ghost, who just freed himself from his icy prison. A bright blue beam of light shot out, trapping Box Ghost and sucking him inside the thermos.

" _NOOOOOO!"_ Box Ghost screamed as he was sucked inside. When he was fully inside, Danny capped the Fenton Thermos close and flew down next to Valerie.

"Well, Box Ghost is taken care of," Danny said, holding up the thermos.

Valerie grinned, and lifted up the black plexiglass mask in front of her face, enabling her to kiss Danny. He kissed back, clipping the thermos to his belt before he gently held Valerie's face, their kisses becoming deeper and deeper.

When they were seconds away from making out, they heard the bell ring and they pulled back, blushing a little.

"I… think that we should leave the storage room, considering the ghost is gone," Valerie said, deactivating her suit.

Danny nodded in agreement, transforming back to human form.

"We should," Danny said back.

Holding Valerie's hand, Danny turned them both intangible, phasing through the door when the coast was clear, turning tangible shortly after. Hand in hand, Valerie rested her head on Danny's shoulder as the two headed for their next class, joining up with Sam and Tucker on the way, Valerie deep in thought.

A week ago, she wouldn't have hesitated to destroy Danny's ghost form. But she knew better. She knew Danny's secret; she knew now that Phantom was a hero. She knew that Danny hadn't meant for her dad to lose his job three years ago, and she had an amazing boyfriend now. She was a part of Team Phantom, and she couldn't have been more happier. Sam had been hard to convince she had turned over a new leaf concerning Danny's ghost form, but the two girls had actually become good friends after all, as hard as that was to imagine. She loved Danny, both his human and ghost forms. And she had not looked back once.

And to think, out of all possible situations, Valerie had discovered Danny's secret thanks to her blood blossom perfume; a discovery that had made her life infinitely more better.

Maybe that blood blossom perfume had been good for something after all.

 **And, here is the last chapter!**

 **I know, I know, the ending and some parts of the chapter were a bit cruddy, and the AN at the top was weird, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter-and this story-anyway!**

 **I couldn't resist putting Box Ghost here in this chapter; he's one of my favourite villains, he just tries so hard to be scary, and I can totally imagine Danny and Valerie fighting him together.**

 **Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, favourited and followed! It means so much to me to have all you amazing people liking this story, and your reviews mean everything to me, and also help me write better! Cyber chocolate chip cookies for all you wonderful people who reviewed, favourited and followed!*throws virtual chocolate chip cookies to all the readers*Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews!**

 **Anyway, just in case you didn't know, I've got a poll open!(for those who** _ **do**_ **know about my poll, no need to read this notice. It's just so that I can let more people know about my poll. :))**

 **The poll is, after I've finished my current story, whether I should do one of these fan fiction ideas first: A Secret Trio fan fiction where Dani Phantom, Haley Long and Juniper Lee are the Secret Trio, or a DC's Legends Of Tomorrow/Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction, where Rip Hunter recruits an older Dani to join the Legends. If you guys want to, feel free to check out my poll! If not, that's okay. I don't mind.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this final chapter of "The Perfume"! Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
